


"Please shut up i cant stand how appealing your voice is"

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Series: Prompt Project [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've started a little thing called prompt project. I'll be writing prompts i find from Tumblr and whatnot. They are short and sweet and hopefully I can upload a lot more, As well as updating things that I haven't done in a long time</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Please shut up i cant stand how appealing your voice is"

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a little thing called prompt project. I'll be writing prompts i find from Tumblr and whatnot. They are short and sweet and hopefully I can upload a lot more, As well as updating things that I haven't done in a long time

When the twins came onto the team, Tony came over from the compound and hired a few more people to work there. He’d overlooked you at first, something you were totally okay with; you didn’t think you’d be able to be around the Avengers without fangirling every single time you saw one of them. 

 

 

You got up from your desk and shut off the light. You said your goodbyes to your workmates and grabbed your purse.

“See you later Miss Sylvia.” You smiled to the older woman who sat at the main desk.

“Oh Y\N! I've been looking for you all day! Mr. Stark is in his office going over some things and wants to see you as soon as possible.” She beamed at you and your mouth dropped open. Great, what had you done now? You straightened out your pencil skirt and fixed your blouse.

“How do I look?” You asked her and she got up from her desk to walk over to you; she unbuttoned the top button and pulled your belt the slightest bit tighter.

“We want you to look your best for Mr. Stark.” She smirked and winked at you, and your mouth dropped open once again.

“Are you trying to marry me off!? It’s Tony Stark we’re talking about!”

She pushed you towards the elevator and patted your butt, “You got this Y\N.”

 

 

You were panic stricken when you got up to the penthouse. You didn’t want to be fired! You liked this job! You knocked on the door as lightly as you could, but Jarvis alerted Tony that you had arrived and you rolled your eyes.

“Thanks Jarvis bud. Really means a lot.” You muttered.

“You’re welcome Miss Y\L\N.” you could hear the smirk in the A.I.’s voice. The doors opened and Tony smiled at you, his signature billion dollar smile.

“I’ve been waiting all day for you Miss Y\L\N.” He looked you up and down and you crossed your arms over your chest.

“I only just got the message now Mr. Stark. What can I do for you?”

He led you to his desk, gesturing you to sit, and you sat down in one of the comfy chairs in front of him.

“I’m transferring you to the compound. I have two people I’d like you to meet. One’s a witch and the other would like to believe he’s faster than the speed of light. But he’s really not.”

Suddenly the desk chair turned around and the speedster himself, Pietro Maximoff, was there. Your mouth dropped open as he pouted.

“Stark we have tested this. I am faster and you know it. You just choose to be a dick.” 

He finally noticed you, his demeanor completely changing; he went from pouty child, to sex icon in a matter of seconds.

“I do not think we’ve been introduced.” His smirk was enough to wet you to the core of your being.

“I am Pietro, Oldest of the Maximoff twins and certainly the most gorgeous. And who might you be?”

You’d completely lost yourself in his very being. Everything about him made all of your senses come alive. Tony shoved your shoulder and you snapped out of it.

“I believe he asked a question?”

You shook your head to try to focus and cleared your throat. “ Uh Y\N, Y\L\N.”

He appeared in front of you with a woosh of air and brought your hand up to his gorgeous mouth; he kissed up your arm slowly.

“That’s the most beautiful name I’ve ev-”

You pulled your hand away and got up. “Please shut up, I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.” You put your hand on his chest to push him away and could feel how hard his muscles were through his shirt .“Jus-just please. I don’t think my body can handle all of you at once.”

Pietro simply smirked at you and Tony let out an obnoxious snort.

“Yeah, she’s definitely hired.”


End file.
